


Flimsy

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [40]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, I Suck At Tags lol, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Scar and Cub have never fought before today. Luckily, they have great friends who wanna help them get back together.





	Flimsy

"...So, what is it?"

Cub rolled his eyes. "It's an automatic sugarcane farm and grinder, for more efficient cake-making!"

"Ah, of course." Scar nodded, not understanding a word. "So it's complicated to make?"

"Why yes, it is. Thanks for noticing." Cub huffed. "I think I'm going to spend the afternoon with Doc, he'll appreciate my work."

"Oh, don't get mad over some flimsy redstone!" Scar waved his hand.

"Flimsy?" Cub growled. "Oh, I see how it is! You really just don't understand anything I do, huh? Would you bother trying to learn about anything I do?"

"It's not for my lack of trying! I'm just not a genius like you, okay? Maybe I'll go visit Ren, he always loved my terraforming." Scar snatched his hat off the table and stormed out of the room, ignoring Cub's angry shouts.

—

"Three. Hours." Cub moaned. "And he still hasn't texted!"

"Oh calm down you baby. It's like you and Scar have never had an argument before, geez." Doc rolled his eyes, setting his paperwork aside.

"We haven't really, not like this. The biggest disagreement we've had was over what flavor of cake to produce!"

"It sounds like you need to learn how to communicate with him."

"But I do! He needs to work with me! I spend weeks on a redstone machine, managing our company day in and day out, and what does he do? Complain that I'm such a busy-body. He doesn't take the time to ask about what I'm doing!" Cub threw his hands in the air.

Doc simply shook his head and set his hand on Cub's shoulder. "Maybe you need to show some interest in his work, too. What goes around comes around and all. I learned that the hard way with Ren this season."

"I suppose... But he has to come to me first."

—

"It's been five! Hours! Ren, what if we never make up!" Scar wailed as he held Jellie in his arms.

"Bro, it's like you've never been in a fight before. You need to learn how to talk about your emotions!" Ren consoled, rubbing Scar's shoulders.

"I'm really good at talking about my emotions- Cub is the one who doesn't like to talk." Scar pouted. "I try to ask about his work, but he just gets mad when I don't understand it! I wish he could just explain it in simple terms..."

Ren sat down next to Scar. "What you need is a screaming room like Mumbo! He lets out all his anger that way, and nobody's feelings are hurt!"

"Huh... That's not a bad idea..."

—

From the roof of ConCorp, Doc and Ren watched as Scar and Cub approached each other awkwardly.

"I..." Scar wavered.

Cub stood silent, straightening his shoulders.

"So... How's Doc doing?"

"He's fine." Cub replied stiffly.

"Ah... Uh, one second please." Scar bolted over to his newly constructed glass box, and screamed bloody murder for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm ready to talk now- Cub?"

Cub had disappeared.

Doc sighed. "You gave terrible advice."

"Alright, I'll admit it wasn't my finest." Ren shrugged. "But, I have an idea that I think will work."

—

Meet me under the terraforming shop at midnight tonight.

Scar looked over the mysterious note one more time. He hadn't seen anyone around the shopping district, but the air felt tense. "Whoever's out there, show yourself!"

"Wait, Scar? You left this note?" Cub appeared from around the tree, a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"No, you left me a note!"

"No I didn't! What's going on here?"

A trail of torches began to appear next to the pair, disappearing down a hole in the ground.

"I think we've been set up..." Scar eyed the torches, but followed them, Cub following at a distance. They jumped down the hole, finding themselves in a grey infinity room. A small table for two sat in the center of the room, loaded with warm, delicious-looking food.

"Wow, who made this? The food smells amazing!" Cub smiled dazedly.

"Well we can't let this go to waste, let's eat!"

"Yes! I knew it would work!"

"Shhhhhut up!"

Scar and Cub watched in horror as Doc and Ren tumbled through the wall. "Now look what you did Doc! Go back, go back!" Ren shoved Doc back into their hidey hole, waving to Scar as he disappeared again.

"Well then." Cub chuckled.

"...I'm sorry Cub. I need to do my part in this friendship, and I want to do better." Scar wrung his hat.

"No, I'm sorry Scar. I expect too much from you, and I don't care about your feelings all the time. Give me a second chance?"

"Of course! I love you Cub!" Scar leapt up, tackling Cub in a hug with a giggle.

"Love you Scar. Let's never do this again; I missed you." Cub's voice wavered.

"Aw, are you crying? That's so sweet!"

"No, shut up! Doc and Ren are probably still listening!" Cub laughed, wiping away the tears.

"Aw, you're embarrassed! Don't worry Cub, everybody cries! Do you wanna watch some Disney movies and let it all out?" Scar cooed.

Cub's scowl sent him rocketing into the sky, cackling, with Cub right on his tail. "You flimsy little-"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-word challenge using the word Flimsy! Not my fav story, but it was good practice.


End file.
